Kiyotaka Ishimaru
|english talent = Ultimate Moral Compass |kanji talent = 超高校級の「風紀委員」 |romaji talent = Chō kōkō kyū no “fūki iin” |translated talent = Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member |gender = |height = |weight = 66 kg (146 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 79 cm |family = *Toranosuke Ishimaru (Grandfather) *Takaaki Ishimaru (Father) |participated = Killing School Life |fates = Murdered by Hifumi Yamada |status = Deceased |affiliation = *Hope's Peak Academy *Class 78th |previous_affiliation = Kaisaidan High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools. |game_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |anime_debut = Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 01 |manga_debut = Danganronpa: The Manga |novel_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |game portrayal = Kōsuke Toriumi Sean Chiplock |anime portrayal = Kōsuke Toriumi Austin Tindle Fabian Kluckert |stage portrayal = Manpei Takagi (2015) Taishi Sugie (2016)}} Kiyotaka Ishimaru '(石丸 清多夏 ''Ishimaru Kiyotaka), also known as '''Taka, is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Moral Compass (超高校級の「風紀委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “fūki iin”'' Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member). History Early Life During Kiyotaka's early life, his grandfather, Toranosuke Ishimaru, was once Prime Minister of Japan; a title Kiyotaka believed he gained through his own natural genius rather than any hard work. After only a few months in office, the public opinion of Toranosuke changed from high praise to widespread criticism due to a disastrous scandal, and he was forced to step down. After that, his business collapsed and the Ishimaru Family was left mistrusted and in huge debts which Kiyotaka has stated “Still have not been paid off, and continue to trouble my family to this day” and “My family is middle-class... No, we are below even that...” His family name shamed, Kiyotaka's grandfather allegedly spent the last years of his life in shamed silence. Kiyotaka gained a deep resentment for his grandfather and the label of “genius” that was associated with him, though he simultaneously seemed to feel sorry for him and believed that his grandfather's tragedy was an important lesson for him. He swore to restore honor to his family name by gaining his success through hard work rather than natural talent, sacrificing hobbies and most of social interaction for study sessions and good grades, even going as far to tell Makoto he never played video games or watched TV due to his dedication. Because of this, his social skills suffered and he didn't have any friends. He was a model student in his middle school, known for participating in its morals committee (disciplinary committee in the original Japanese game). He later attended Kaiseidan High School. A few years after his grandfather died, he was scouted to attend Hope's Peak Academy under the title Ultimate Moral Compass as a part of Class 78th. Prior To The Tragedy The Tragedy :Main article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #11 After a one year of peaceful school days, The Tragedy occurred. During The Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. The students of Class 78th agreed to his plan, and they sealed the building together. Kiyotaka helped Leon Kuwata in sheltering the windows by slightly struggling to hold up the steel plate while Leon screwed it in. The students lived peacefully inside the school building for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. Killing School Life Kiyotaka was among those who were chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as part of Class 78th. Class 78th ended up being trapped inside the school, not knowing at the time that they had already been memory-wiped of their two years of school life together. When Makoto Naegi entered the main hall after waking up in a classroom, Kiyotaka scolded him for being so late and stated he'll report his late arrival to school officials, only dropping it when Junko Enoshima stopped him. Later when Makoto introduced himself, Kiyotaka complimented Makoto's name, and stated that he should live up to it by behaving and acting vigilantly. After Monokuma first appeared to make his announcement about the Killing School Life, Kiyotaka assigned himself as a de-facto leader to the students and organized the morning meeting where the students would meet in the cafeteria to discuss trying to escape the school. Stamina Contest The negative relationship between Kiyotaka and Mondo Owada came to a head in a "Stamina Contest" between the two of them after arguments. The Stamina Contest was in the sauna, and who could of survived the longest in it as the heat was turned up. Makoto was set to judge, only to be chased away and leaving the pair alone for the night. The next day, animosity now put aside, Kiyotaka and Mondo became very close, even calling each other "brother" to indicate their sudden deep friendship. Makoto tries to bring up their previous rivalry, only to be shut down by Mondo, and Kiyotaka using his "forget-me-beam". Becoming "Kiyondo" In the Class Trial of Chihiro's murder, Kiyotaka became horrified when Mondo was identified as the culprit by Makoto. He refused to believe it and even came to Mondo's defense. This proved fruitless as Mondo was indeed revealed as the Blackened, and when it came time to vote, he did not vote for Mondo and instead voted for himself. Afterwards, he broke down into tears and wailed in despair over losing his "bro". The culmination of the second trial traumatized Kiyotaka to a point that he was rendered completely mute and near-catatonic, not responding to anyone. After he received news about Alter Ego (whom he mistook as Chihiro Fujisaki's spirit) and their discovery from the other remaining students, he immediately went to Makoto's room and asked him to guide him to Alter Ego, since he wanted to apologize to Chihiro for what Mondo had done. When Kiyotaka and Alter Ego finally met, Alter Ego tried to console Kiyotaka by mimicking Mondo's voice, personality, and changing their avatar to Mondo's face. Because of the shock of seeing his "bro" alive again, Kiyotaka's grief manifests into a merge of his own personality, and Mondo's personality, and became "Kiyondo". He then became very overprotective of Alter Ego, thinking they were his "bro" Mondo, and because of this he began a sudden bitter rivalry with Hifumi Yamada for the artificial intelligence's attention, which accumulated into Kiyotaka's eventual fate. Kiyotaka's Fate Kiyotaka was manipulated into going into the Science Lab Storage Room with a claim of an escape route found in the school by Hifumi, who in turn was manipulated by Celestia Ludenberg, as a part of a murder ploy set up by her. He was bludgeoned in the back of the head by Hifumi with Justice Hammer #4, killing him instantly, then his corpse was brought to the Art Room Storage by Hifumi who was eventually killed as well. Post-Killing School Life Makoto's Hallucination :Main Article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #11. Kiyotaka is seen alongside his deceased classmates in Makoto's hallucination. He is first standing next to Celestia Ludenberg, which then morphs into him bleeding from the head reflecting how he, along with the other deceased members of the 78th Class, had died. Creation and Development Kiyotaka was first set up as a hot-blooded exceptional student. His role as a hall monitor came later, but the basic plan stayed the same. The character designer, Rui Komatsuzaki, was asked to depict him as "enthusiastic to the point of being mad", with black googly round eyes. At first, Kiyotaka's hair was longer and stuck up. In order to highlight his madness, his design was made military-based, and he was given a school uniform and short hair. Slowly, he began to look much more like a soldier. Since Kiyotaka is a character rich in expression, Komatsuzaki had fun drawing the many face patterns his sprites required, he describes it as: :"Ishimaru overreacts to everything, but more than anything I tried giving everything I had when drawing his crying expressions."[https://lparchive.org/Dangan-Ronpa/Update%20146/ Dangan Ronpa by orenronen - Part 146: Early character designs] (Translation) In an interview with Kazutaka Kodaka, creator and writer of the Danganronpa series, it was stated that they were originally planning to elaborate on Kiyotaka's middle school life but “it looked like it was going to turn dark, so we stopped”.[http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/360/360827/index-3.html Kodaka Kazutaka talks about Danganronpa! by Dengeki Online] April 16th, 2011 (Japanese) Kiyotaka's birthday, August 31, is the last day of summer vacation before the continuation of the school year in Japan, and the beginning of the new school year in many countries around the world - somewhat fitting Kiyotaka's unmatched dedication to his studies. In DISTRUST, a prototype murder mystery novel that later were developed into Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kiyotaka's full name was originally Kiyotaka Ishiru. Name ---- The kanji for "Kiyotaka" (清多夏) translates into "a myriad pure summers". The kanji for "Ishimaru" (石丸) is composed of the kanji characters 石 ishi - stone, and 丸 maru, which among other things means both "circle" and "perfection". The last name could be meant to reflect Kiyotaka's stern personality, his perfectionism and his strong sense of justice. In the English localization, he has a shortened version of his name as a nickname: "Taka". The name “Ishida” (石田), which he takes after “fusing” with Mondo's soul, comes from the first kanji from Kiyotaka's family name (石) and last kanji from Mondo's family name (田). In the English localization, his name is changed to "Kiyondo" which combines Kiyotaka and Mondo's first names instead of family names without use of any kanji from either names. Alternate Fates ---- In the Danganronpa Visual Fanbook, there is a description of executions for all of the characters who did not have one. Kiyotaka's execution is called Prime Minister Ishimaru Kiyotaka's Inaugural Parade and described as the following: :"Ishimaru sits on a vehicle and answers people's cheers in the middle of a huge, gorgeous parade. The crowd has posters that say things such as “Hooray for Prime Minister Ishimaru”. In the next moment, Monokuma pops up resembling and kills him with a shot through the heart." The Danganronpa 3 box set included a feature detailing an alternate ending of Danganronpa called Danganronpa Another End which ultimately never made it out of the development phase. In this ending, all of the students escape, at the cost of giving up their talent forever. In Kiyotaka's ending, he claims he will become a farmer, and attempt to lead his country from an "agricultural viewpoint". Kiyotaka also escapes Hope's Peak alive before the Killing Game begins, with the rest of his classmates, in the novel Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life, Kiyotaka appears to be a high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss he is two years older than he believed. He has short, spiky black hair, large and long matching eyebrows, and intense red eyes. He wears a military-style white Japanese school male uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and five on his chest, a red and bronze medal above his right breast pocket featuring his Former High School symbol, yellow , a red, black, and white armband with the kanji 風紀 fūki (meaning "Public Morals"), and knee-high black lace-up boots. The kanji character adorning the collar of his uniform, 参, actually represents a verb read as 参る mairu which means either "to be defeated", "to be annoyed", "to be madly in love" or "to visit a shrine/grave". As Kiyondo, his appearance is mostly the same but his hair is pure white and his eyes have a red glowing aura to them. During his school years, he wore pure white briefs. This were his grandfather's preferred brand as well. It's claimed they support all ideal Japanese men form down below. Personality Befitting of the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka is righteous and values order and rules above all else. He takes his role as a student very seriously, shown when he gets upset that there are currently no classes going on during the Killing School Life. He also states he has 10 sets of his uniform so he never runs out and so he is able to wear one every day of the year, even on holidays or days off from school. He is shown to be very polite and respectful, as in original Japanese release, he addresses people, even girls with "-kun" honorifics. Because of his grandfather's tragedy, he considers effort most important and he is a hard worker, believing that one can achieve anything through it. He also considers genius' fate a tragedy and he considers geniuses his enemies, because they don't understand the true value of effort. He also believes that people who are easily provoked to violence are cowards. Described as "enthusiastic to the point of being mad", Kiyotaka believes that your every action must have a purpose and he absolutely hates wasting time. Fitting his talent, Kiyotaka often takes up and views himself as a leader, as seen when he organizes the morning meeting for the other students. However, he often isn't taken very seriously—due to his extreme dedication to studying and proper conduct, he could not even hold a "normal" conversation with another person, which becomes clear very soon if someone spends free time with him. Furthermore, he is very expressive and intense in his manner of speech, and is almost constantly shouting. Due to his lack of social skills, he often bursts out the first thing that comes to his mind and forces his values and beliefs on others, which he's aware of and feels guilty about. Possibly because of the lack of social interaction in his life, he can also be insensitive toward another at times, as evidenced in the beginning of Chapter 2, when he said that Makoto would not feel too comfortable sleeping in the same room with Sayaka Maizono's corpse. Nevertheless, Kiyotaka truly cares about his classmates. He is willing to take pragmatic approaches to avoid murder, such as offering to have everyone, starting with himself, reveal their secrets to avoid Monokuma's second incentive and naively thinking during the first trial the killer would raise their hand and reveal themselves to avoid said trial. Though he acts confidently and is quick to take the role of leadership, he suffers from low-self esteem at times and he is quite sensitive, sometimes crying very easily if he is shocked or touched by something. Inside, he wishes he could make friends and have someone to talk to, but he feels that he might be a nuisance to others, as he is stated to overreact to everything. Some of his other weaknesses appear to be his slight naivety and slow-wittedness, as he sometimes figures things out slower than the most other students and tricking him seems to be rather easy. One of his unique traits is also his belief that "when the body is naked, so is the soul", meaning that showing each other their naked bodies helps two men form a mutual trust.This is based of the traditional Japanese concept of "naked socializing" (裸の付き合い hadaka no tsukiai), which revolves around how when using a public bathhouse, where one cannot distinguish people according to social class due to the lack of clothing, people are able to form honest bonds with one another. Overall, Kiyotaka values bonds between men, and during his Free Time Event he asks Makoto to bathe with him in an attempt to become closer friends with him. In the end, the death of his first and best friend, Mondo, renders him in a state of shock and he becomes almost completely speechless and unresponsive. After adopting the personality of Kiyondo, he becomes more aggressive and very protective of Alter Ego, whom he sees as his Bro. He uses more aggressive language, though refuses to use vulgar language (though he does so in the Japanese version). However, he still sees himself as the Ultimate Moral Compass, mentioning himself that he wouldn't perform criminal activities. Talent Ultimate Moral Compass As the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka has a strong sense of morality and duty. Even during the Killing School Life he doesn't forget his rigorous beliefs about right and wrong. Kiyotaka often takes up the role of a leader, and tries his best to lead his fellow classmates on the right path, much to their annoyance. In other languages Kiyotaka's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Differences Between Talents In the original Japanese version of the game, Kiyotaka's title is "Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member" (超高校級の「風紀委員」). The "public morals committee", also known as the "disciplinary committee", is a student committee dedicated to the preservation of a proper learning atmosphere and enforcement of the rules around the school (two duties Kiyotaka is very dedicated to fulfilling) that is commonplace in Japanese high schools. It is apparently characteristic for disciplinary committee members to wear uniform armbands. Due to the concept of disciplinary committees being relatively obscure in North America and Europe, the official English translation of the game came to translate Kiyotaka's title metaphorically as "Moral Compass". Relationships :Family: Toranosuke Ishimaru Kiyotaka considers his grandfather someone he both hates and respects. He is bitter towards him, but also seems to pity him and feels that his grandfather's tragedy taught him an important lesson. Because of this, one of Kiyotaka's main goals in his life is to surpass his grandfather and reach greater accomplishments than anything he ever did, with pure effort rather than "genius". By the time Kiyotaka originally attended Hope's Peak Academy, his grandfather had passed away a few years earlier. Takaaki Ishimaru Not much is known about Kiyotaka's relationship with his father Takaaki Ishimaru, however he became his "Captive" in Monokuma's first motive, signifying he is the closest person to him. :Class 78th: Mondo Owada At the beginning of the Killing School Life, Mondo and Kiyotaka started off with a strong dislike for each other due to conflicting personalities and beliefs. Their relationship remained like that until it came to a head with a "Stamina Contest", where they competed in who could last the longest in a sauna, judged by Makoto. The next day after the competition they suddenly seemed the best of friends, even calling each other "bro" and becoming very physically affectionate. They became so close that Kiyotaka refused to believe Mondo had murdered Chihiro, and even voted himself the Blackened rather than voting Mondo. After Mondo's execution Kiyotaka was sent into a state of non-responsiveness, and eventually due to his grief Kiyotaka took on Mondo's personality, becoming "Kiyondo Ishida" indicating even after death Kiyotaka still felt a deep bond with Mondo. Many pieces of official art heavily imply that the two were very close during their school years at Hope's Peak as well, with Chihiro often spending time with them. Hifumi Yamada Kiyotaka didn't have any special interest or relationship with Hifumi until the discovery of Alter Ego, which caused a sudden intense rivalry between himself and Hifumi for the artificial intelligence's attention due Kiyotaka (or as he was calling himself Kiyondo) viewed Alter Ego as his deceased "Bro", Mondo, and Hifumi,who had fallen in love with them. This caused the two of them to clash frequently. Chihiro Fujisaki Kiyotaka took it upon himself to apologize to "Chihiro's ghost" (Alter Ego) in lieu of Mondo being executed in the previous trial for Chihiro's murder, indicating while they didn't have any sort of notable relationship, Kiyotaka still saw Chihiro in a friendly light. Official art implies that he was close with Kiyotaka and Mondo during their school years. Makoto Naegi Kiyotaka seems to regard Makoto in a friendly manner, or at least respectfully as a fellow classmate and student. In Kiyotaka's Free Time Events, their relationship deepens when Makoto manages to help Kiyotaka and his social skills with making friends, to which Kiyotaka responds by giving him the title of "Professor", much to Makoto's discomfort. Eventually Kiyotaka comes to call Makoto a friend, and even entrust him with the knowledge of his grandfather, Toranosuke Ishimaru, and why he hates geniuses. :"Bro": Alter Ego After Alter Ego's discovery, Kiyotaka becomes intensely overprotective over them, to the point where, he begins a rivalry with Hifumi because he views Alter Ego as his deceased "Bro", Mondo. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and indepth guides for Kiyotaka Ishimaru's relationship routes in Free Time Events, School Mode, and Ultimate Talent Development Plan including his MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Quotes |-|DR1= |-| Extra= are more likely to twist the truth than teach you anything useful! If you want to learn about the past, crack open a history book!" *"Ahh, I'm so ashamed of myself! If there was a hole somewhere around here, I'd totally go hide in it! I let it get to me, I wasted all that time... I never saw the blind spot in my studies! I'm a complete embarrassment! I'm not qualified to even be on the morals committee, let alone lead it!" *"Well that's not the case here at Hope's Peak Academy! As long as I live, I will protect our morals!" *"A student should head home immediately after school! Are you saying that you stay out after dark? What are you getting up to, Makoto!?" *"Students these days are utterly ignorant of proper dress code. It's quite a pain! And frankly, I don't understand youth fashion these days anyway!" *"School itself may observe holidays, but there's no such thing as vacation for a student! So as long as I live the life of a student, I will always wear my uniform!" *"I'm just gonna come right out and say it... I'm freaking out! As we speak, we’re being left in the dust by other students our age! I'm totally freaking out! Makoto! What should I do!? If I keep involuntarily skipping class like this, I'm gonna reach dunce status in no time!" *"I'm no genius. I'm a normal person, just like anyone else. I'm from a middle-class family, you know? Actually they're not even middle-class... That's why I have to push hard! I have to knock down that wall! It's not geniuses that change the world. It's ordinary people who make every effort they can. And to prove that, I have to keep on making effort after effort after effort! So don't call me a genius! Don't lump me in with those lazy clods who don't put in any effort!" *"But I only said all that because you and me are the same. You and me, we're just normal people. We know what it means to have to make an effort. That's why I want you to know exactly how I feel... And that's why I'm so passionate about my work on the morals committee. I want to create an environment where everyone has the opportunity to give it everything they've got. That's why I put all my blood, sweat, and tears into creating that kind of environment. I want everyone else to understand that, too. In the end, you can't succeed if you don't try. Anyone who says differently is selling something. And I have to prove that to all the ordinary people out there so they'll keep on trying! I have to become the ordinary man who can surpass any genius! Those are the feelings I carried with me when I entered Hope's Peak Academy..." *"I think until you said that just now, I'd totally forgotten what I was here for. The foundation of effort is the will to never give up. You're right. I have to try, no matter the situation. Even without classes, without assignments... I can just look back at what I've learned already and reinforce those basic principles!" *"Let's work together as fellow ordinary people to show those geniuses who's boss!" (to Makoto) *"Seeing you get excited is getting *me* excited! Let's stack our effort one on top of other and show those self-centered genius jerks what for!" *"Some consider genius fate's blessing. But I see it as a tragedy more than anything. The tragedy of finding success without understanding the importance of effort. There's nothing worse than a genius who trips and falls. Just like my grandfather... My grandfather serves as in important lesson why you must never be deceived by words like "genius." Relying on my own effort, I will reach greater accomplishments than anything my grandfather ever did! So we have to work hard to build a society where those who put in the most effort are properly rewarded!" School Mode: *"If we want to get out of here, we all need to work together!" *"...Silence gives consent, as they say! Then it's decided! From this point forward, we all agree to work together to maintain a peaceful communal life!" *"Even outside of class, students have no time for goofing off!" *"Hair doesn't matter! Your only duty is to study!" *"All I know is, I don't want to get dragged down by those around me! So no matter what anyone says, I will not falter!" *"It's important for every student to know their school's regulations like the back of their hand!" *"School is where you come to devote yourself to your studies!" *"As they say, to appreciate art is to develop the heart!" *"To place value on a book is to place value on knowledge!" *"You've decided to pursue knowledge of your own free will! In situations like this one, such independence is a true student's last refuge! I fully support your perseverance, so let's combine forces and do our best!" *"Books grant us knowledge, so any student should embrace the habit of reading." *"Stop slacking off, Makoto! Your duty as a student is to study! What's the point of standing around in a daze!? As a member of the public morals committee, allow me to help you shape up and fly straight!" *"To disturb the peace of the library is unthinkable!" *"Plant that butt, arch that back, put your head down and get to studying!" *"There's no such thing as boredom in life! If you're bored, that means you're wasting time!" *"As students, it's also our duty to nurture our own school spirit!" *"Walking is the perfect way to balance your mind and body! And as students, we must always maintain both! Plus, walking helps strengthen the body as well. Two birds with one stone! So as long as we've got the energy, let's walk like we've never walked before!" *"Well, where there's a will there's always a way! If it comes down to it, we gotta do what we gotta do!" *"A day like today will never come around again. But then again...no two days are really ever the same. Well, I'll never regret the time I spent with you. We have to live each day to its fullest!" *"Even being trapped here, if you just give up then you can never really grow. Let's find whatever mental escape we can in here, and just focus on that!" *"All that matters is that I keep pushing forward! I had it all wrong, you know... I always thought that showing emotion, showing concern or pain, was a sign of weakness. But that's not true at all. And you taught me that...!" *"This world doesn't belong to the geniuses. Try hard enough, and your efforts WILL pay off. I'll see to that myself!" *"In the face of effort, NOTHING is impossible! Hahahaha!" Ultimate Talent Development Plan: *"Let's work together on our educational crusade!" *"Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it!" *"Friendship between men is stronger than blood!" *"Even though we're bros... No, *because* we're bros, I refuse to let you live a slacker's life!" *"Gh... Even so, you should not neglect your studies! Studying is a student's duty!" *"Disorder in one's outfit is disorder in their heart!" *"I don't want you to go easy! I'll beat you with effort! By working hard!" *"I am not talented! I got where I am by putting in effort every day!" *"I was acknowledged as an Ultimate for working hard. I want the world to work the same way." *"However, it should be that those who work hard can win and those with talent aren't relied on!" *"Cheering on your weary classmates... Impressive! I will also encourage my friends!" *"Talent alone is not enough to secure a good and just society!" *"I don't know what kind of man you are, but you should not underestimate the world! Nothing good will come of you abusing others! I cannot abide a man like you!" *"You must put in that effort for yourself! You must find out how to best use your talent!" *"But I am not alone! Many people know the value of hard work! Even with talent...you are just one man. You make mistakes...and then you die." *"That's not ! That's not it, Celeste! It is all my studying, all of my practicing, all of my effort that finally reached you!" *"I am going to build a true meritocracy. A society that rewards valiant effort! In that way...I will have truly won against you!" *"You've lived your whole life with your talent, and now you want to work hard for a new life! How can I not be touched!? I will support you with all my heart!" *"I never dreamed that I could make so many friends! I should have had a more open mind! I will continue this approach in the future!" }} |-| Novel= List of Appearances Games= *''DISTRUST'' (Scrapped) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc'' |-|Light Novels= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' *''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Demo (Manga)'' *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei 4koma KINGS'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation (manga)'' *''Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light'' |-|Stage Plays= *''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014)'' *''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016'' Trivia *Kiyotaka's former high school, Kaiseidan High School (開成灘高校), is a reference to two real-world schools that are two of Japan's top academic schools: 開成高校 (Kaisei Koukou) and 灘高校 (Nada Koukou). The Kanji 開成 (Kaisei) and 灘 (Nada) are combined to make 開成灘 (Kaiseidan).Kiyotaka Ishimaru's school information researched by @Crocus29 on Tumblr. *Kiyotaka's English voice actor Sean Chiplock is also the voice of Monotaro in the English version of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. *Kiyotaka was voted the third most popular character in the Japanese fandom. References Navigation de:Kiyotaka Ishimaru ru:Киётака Ишимару es:Kiyotaka Ishimaru fr:Kiyotaka Ishimaru pl:Kiyotaka Ishimaru ro:Kiyotaka Ishimaru Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male